Electronic devices including portable or mobile computing devices, such as laptops, tablets, smartphones, and gaming systems, may employ user authentication mechanisms to protect personal data and prevent unauthorized access. User authentication on an electronic device may be carried out through one or multiple forms of biometric identifiers, which can be used alone or in addition to conventional password authentication methods. A popular form of biometric identifiers is a person's fingerprint pattern. A fingerprint sensor can be built into the electronic device to read a user's fingerprint pattern so that the device can only be unlocked by an authorized user of the device through authentication of the authorized user's fingerprint pattern.